ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III (Fanon Version)
Setting: this takes place after Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 'Plot' *'Sora, Kairi and Riku' 'were walking back home from school and talked about going back to see King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the others Sora thanked about it. When Sora woke up he heard fighting it’s Riku and he’s fighting a heartless Knight Sora helped him fight it. When they Defeated it, the knight left a message says “The Heartless are coming as we speak, Karada will rise again!” Sora and Riku thinks it’s a warning When they looked back Kairi was gone and they both saw a giant portal in the sky releasing Heartless troopers Sora had reunited with Donald and Goofy in the Gummi. Meanwhile Atiki brought Kairi to the new Leader of the Heartless and he’s talking to Karada the God of the Heartless through the realm of Darkness a mirror about the other world Karada said “leave them to me” the the Emperor used the Grim Reaper shift to bring back the Fallen heartless bosses Sora defeated. Meanwhile another portal appeared in Japan. Kagome’s mom told her to take her brother Sota to safety in Inuyasha’s world before Heartless troops knocked down the door. They both got through the well. Inuyasha was expecting her and Miroku and Sango were walking by when they saw Kagome brought brother and introduced. Than they saw the same Giant Portal in the sky and Shippo was running from 3 Heartless troops until Kirara killed them all. After that they see a small portal each one that Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and Kikyo saw. They went inside them all one by one and a blackout. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke up in front of the gate of Radiant Garden. Sora, Donald and Goofy finally mad it when thy saw Hollow Baston it’ looks like a HQ and they met Kohaku looking at it to also met Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside girls. Mephiles sends Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Atiki, Stealth Sneak, Phantom, Prison Keeper, and Parasite Cage to find a new apprentice in Disguise in town. Inuyasha and the others were exploring the until they heard Singing from Kurt Zisa and Trickmaster when Kurt pushed an old man than Sango walk to him then he got mad when he stairs at her in the eye Kurt Zisa challenged her to a throw off . When he lost he really upset and dropped the disguise including the others started to fought and defeated also tided up Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo except Kirara got away while she’s running she saw Kohaku talking to Sora, Donald and Goofy and they followed her to the others when they left Phineas said ”Hey where’s Perry?” Kurt Zisa sends few Heartless troops to look for Kirara and talk to Sango for a while Guard Armor saw the troop falling from the sky by Sora. Sora, Donald, Goofy shocked to see old Heartless bosses. "It's you again!!" Kohaku asked “you know them?” Goofy sighed “we shore do, these were the Heartless Sora defeated, but that's impossible!” Kohaku saw his sister , when Riku appeared and slashed Atiki’s eye and Start a fight through the town. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Prison Keeper, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper and Guard Armor, Except Phantom while they were fighting Kirara untied Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and helped Sora. Miroku walked up to Phantom talked about what’s going on when Phantom’s hood cover his head then talking and gave him a gift. When Fight ended Kurt Zisa said “this isn’t Over. Lets get out here!” before they left Guard Armor took a picture of Kohaku for Mephiles when saw Phantom staying he said “traitor”. Sango was happy to see her brother again "Thank you Kohaku" "Don't thank me, thank them. Then Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Sango, and Shippo met Sora, Donald, and Goofy except Miroku he was still talking to Phantom Sango saw him Kagome told Sora that Sango likes Miroku. She cut half of Phantoms hood He told Sora that hes not evil anymore but he still Miroku a gift by bring his wind tunnel to life. He Saw 3 outcast heartless behind those crates there names are Sly, Lunk, and Zip. Kurt Zisa sends Neo Soldiers to destroy them until Yuffi, Barret, and Leon’s Soldiers came. Yuffie told Sora and his new friend to follow her to Leon. They went inside the HQ. Sora saw Leon talking to Major Monogram for report Sora met him and Carl also Dr. Von Drake Leon told him that the heartless have a new leader “Did some say the Heartless have new leader” Sora, Donald and Goofy Said “Your Majesty!”King Mickey was glad to see Sora again when Sly barely remember the new Leader also the heartless have grown intelligence they're smart now and learned to talk. Monogram told Sora to keep Agent P’s secret from Phineas and Ferb. Yuffie showed Shikoku a male twin tail and dinosaurs when Kirara saw him she blushed when the alarm goed off the city is Under attack by the Heartless!. While the other gone ahead Kohaku saw something out the window it looked like a giant bat and heard a voice in head sied “as you can see the day wreaking in is upon us, meet me at town square and I’ll tell every thing” “who are and what are you talking about?” Sango told him “come on Kohaku” when they went outside it’s a Heartless invasion Kurt Zisa appeard Kohaku told him “what does he what for me?!” Kurt Zisa “Catch up and the boss will tell you everything” Kohaku cased him alone when Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, , and Shikosu went after them they met Pete and his new pal Mortimer Sora and his friends fought them and they got away they and moved on to find Kohaku. They ran into Dr. Biolon tell them Mephiles wants the boy Sora sied to him bring it on “Sorry going have deal with him” they heard heavy foot steps it was might D- Rex he walk up to them and went “Roaaaaaar!” he picked up Kirara and threw her against the wall he walk towards her until Shikoku got in the way to protect Kirara Sora fought it.D-Rex was going to fight again until his little brother came to stop.he scratched him for getting in his way again then walked back to Mephiles. While D-Rex jr walking away with him. Kagome saw a tear in his eye and felt sorry for him they kept moving to Kohaku.Candace was Capture by Heartless troops while looking for Phineas and Ferb. and they saw him looking at Mephiles, Maleficent, Pete, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on top of the steps. Kohaku ran towards Mephiles when he grasped his weapon until he got hit by an arrow by Kikyo. then he created Dark hood and he shot it back at her. Perry kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the back Sora and his friend met him. Mephiles summoned Karanix and he grabbed Kohaku and bringed him in his realm for asking Sango was shocked. Shikosu growled when he saw something in the sky It's Battler and razor wing he had a flash back the time when Shikosu gave him a scar. he fought him and Sora. they met Tedrax a mutant helped Sora defeat him. Kikyo got shoved to the ground by Ravage, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax fought him. Kagome saw Leon's Mercenaries running from something and Koga and Ayame got thrown to the ground by more Heartless mutants called the "Chimera" Lead by their Leader Dr. Vixeron alongside are Toxor, Blade and Siron. Kagome got mad when she hit powerilla with her arrow. He polled it out and the other Mutants looked back slowly at Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sly, Lunk, Zip, Shikosu, and Tedrax and started to fight them Miroku fought Toxor, Blade battled Tedrax and Inuyasha. at the end of the fight Dr. Viper called a retreat. Toxor said to Miroku "Will meet again, monk." the chimera left. then Kohaku's back and wearing a new suit connected to his heart, one push of a button, Zap! . Atiki pick up Kikyo. Mephiles saw the boy and Guard Armor has Rin ready to drop her in D-rex's mouth until Sesshomaru and Jaken showed up to save her when Mephiles battled and Defeated Sasshomaru and offers Kohaku a choice, join Mephiles or the girl dies, Kohaku had no choice to join his side so he, Mephiles and the rest sing a bad guy Song called "it's pay back time!" to Sora and the other before they teleported on Palace and left. Sango was really sad including Inuyasha failed to rescue Kikyo. Goofy ask Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shikosu to come with Sora, Mickey, and Donald. they go to other worlds. Leon told Inuyasha to go with them if he want's to find Kikyo, Aerith told Sango about her brother. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo agreed to go.Donald remind Sango no sad feelings, this boat runs on happy feelings she thanked him. Sly,Lunk and Zip were doing a pose when thy fell on each other Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Phantom, Sota and Rin laughed with them. Leon and Major Monogram showed Sora's new Gummi ship, a bigger one that has bed rooms and entertainment inside he met WALL-E, EVE, and MO and they took Jaken to the cells, Vivi wants to came along than the Adventure Begins then they singed "Take your sweet sweet Time" Sly told everyone that Dr. Vixerion used to be one of Mephiles' scientist when an accident happened Viper became.. a monster mutation And Mephiles was Ansem's Servant until he vowed he destroys Sora for defeating his master then he became the heartless new leader. Meanwhile On the Palace Mephiles put Kurt Zisa in charge of Kohaku at all times Maleficent showed him the Portal cannon, without the "anator" in the end . Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented but it needs ancient artifacts to power it. Sesshomaru was chained on the wall and Kairi, Kikyo, and Candace were inside a hanging Cage. Then they recruit villains from various other worlds: Shere Khan, Zira, Hades, Mad Madam Mim, Morgana, Judge Claude Frollo, Tzekel-Kan, Rasputin, Headless Horseman, Sa'luk, Ruber, Royal Pain, Sykes, Ratigan, Dagnino (Who later turned good), General Grivoius, Count Dooku, Ludmilla, Prince John, Shan-Yu, Doctor Facilier, Captain Hook, John Silver (soon turns good) and the Horned King appeared to Mephiles and said "Ever since Naraku's fall, you should be more powerful than ever!" said Mephiles to the villains and they all agreed with the plans and went back to their home worlds to look for the artifacts and lay in wait for their chances of killing them. Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion, Ansem the Wise (formerly DiZ), Marco Bellies (A long haired white Jellie Bear with a long wolf-tail, who was separated from his family of 32 others by his long-time enemy and presumed great grand-uncle, Claude Bellies A.K.A Lord Dr. Nightmare) and Aqua who survived and managed to escape the Realm of Darkness then encountered Phineas and Ferb who are building their own Gummi Ship to so they can explore many different worlds with their friends to follow Sora and with the boys' ideas that build a Gummi ship rivaling Sora's in size and also encountered Stacey Hirano, Vanessa Doofensmirtz, Jeremy Johnson and also characters from Bleach, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Digimon, Kenshin and his friends, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper, Rachet and Clank, Marvel, DIC, Donkey Kong, Roger Rabbit, Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss, Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Muppets, Super Mario Bros., Transformers, Rock-A-Doodle, Cats Don't Dance, Hero: 108, Kung Fu Panda, Yu-gi-Oh, Gargoyles, Peanuts, Garfield, TMNT, One Piece, Hamtaro, The Penguins of Madagascar, Total Drama Island and Suki Higurashi (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter who just arrived from the future) all agreed and went to the Gummi Ship with Aqua, Ansem, Marco, Phineas, Ferb, Bajeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls to their journey to various worlds.' *'Paradise Islands/Deep Space: Sly, Lunk, Zip, Sota, Rin, and Phantom stayed on the Gummi ship while Sora and the group look around town when he saw Stitch and he was happy to see Sora again and StitchSora to his Ohana Lilo, Nani then mutated heartless troopers appeared, sent by Mephiles to find something Lilo showed the group her house and her Tiki charm suddenly a knock on the door it was Kobra talking to Nani about her job and he want's Stitch to be a model Citizen so they went to town. While Nani finds a job Lilo teaches stitch about Elvis Sora and the group watched Test 1. Dancing, but not so well, Test 2. Elvis plays guitar then not so good again they tried Test. 3 and didn't work . Now they bring it all together Lilo tells Stitch "Knock em dead!" But everyone crouds him and Stitch scares everybody on the Beach so poor Nani could not find a job so she and Lilo were having a bad day David cheer them up about surfing with him Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stayed on the beach. it themed "Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride" Jumba and Pleakley were on a pulm tree Jumba said the 626 is referring to water. Pleakley has a call from the Grand Council Woman about their report on capturing 626. Jumba interrupted and says "we're going swimming" While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater; as a result, it appears as if Stitch attempted to drown Lilo. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra tells Nani he'll come tomorrow to pick up Lilo. Nani take her homw now Sora and the Group we're sad of what they just heard After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, and how Lilo and Nani "had a chance till Stitch came along", he leaves, with Lilo saying "I'll remember you though, I remember everyone who leaves so he brings the of the ugly duckling as he leaves then says "l..Lost. Lost" Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley were on shore he says "Little Monster!" Pleakley gets another call from the Grand Council Woman and they got fired now Jumba will do his way. The Grand Counsel woman sends Gantu to retrieve 626. Stitch wakes up and Jumba tells him to come quietly but Stitch's waiting "For what?" he step on the book "Family" "You don't have one. I made you.""Maybe.. I..could..""Your built to destroy, you can never belong. Now come and will take you apart." Stitch runs back to Lilo. Nani waits for Cobra to arrive when Lilo that Stitch left. David tells Nani about he found a job. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara heard them Shippo shouts "Yay Lilo doesn't have to leave!" then they saw Stitch being chased by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. They went after them to Lilo's house until Kurt Zisa and Pete appeared in their way Mickey says "what are doing here, Pete?" "Oh not much runt just me and my pal looking for the Tiki charm that's all.""Now Pete, lunabandits! retrieve the charm! the rest of you stay here fight these morons. as for Kohaku your gonna get the charm for me" Sango saw her brother ""No i wanna stay with my sister!" "All right if you insist" then he shocks Kohaku with his switch. Sango yells "Stop it, your hurting him!" Kurt stops shocking him "Remember boy, your still a dog on a leash.Now get the charm or i'll make it worse" "fine i'll go get it" "Kohaku wait!" Kurt slams his sword in front of Sango and said "I'm a problem now!" then she got really mad and started to attack him while Sora and the group fought Pete and the rest Meanwhile Stitch quietly gets Lilo out until Jumba comes inside tells him he and Pleakley got fired this morning he shot Stitch but he caught the plasma ball and threw it right back at Jumba then he threw plates at stitch on the ceiling Pleakley saw it from outside the houe while the Luna Bandits head inside and Kohaku is behind. Stitch threw Jumba out the window Lilo leads stitch out but Pleakley was outside the back door a Luna bandit "Boss it's gunna blowsk Jumba what did he do to the girl they heard her calling Kobra aliens are attacking her house Pleakley tried to prevent that. Stitch wack Jumba with Nani's Car and attack Luna Bandits. Goofy Said "Whats going on up there".Kohaku can't find the charm he thinks lilo has it. Stitch picks up Jumba's plasma cannon but Jumba clogs it Luna bandit knew it's gunna blow saying "Run, every heartless for himself!" Kohaku heard and starts to get out. Sango wacked Kurt Zisa when he saw his bandits runnig "What are you Idiots running from?" Luna Bandits "Boss, it's gunna blow up!!" Everybody was shocked "Blast it! Fall back to the palace!' *'Man-Jungle (1st visit): Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the Bellies Family (Who were looking for Marco, the lost cub, now as humans) were in a jungle dressed in loincloths when they heard Kirara spoke and heard singing from a bull elephant named Colonel Hahti was doing his morning patrolling and was inspecting his herd and to his surprise, a small boy was standing in the line. Bagheera explained to Hathi and Left with Mowgli. Sora and the Group followed and Sora asked why is he talking Mowgli to a village because Shere Khan has return and swarn to kill him and Miroku agrees with him. When Bagheera turned Mowgli ran off. Mowgli sat against a rock and also encountered Aqua's group (now as animals) and they encountered Baloo and he taught Mowgli how to fight like a bear. but he's talks about like a big bear ROAR! Bagheera, Sora and the group heard it and rush to find out and to their surprise, they've never seen a small boy befriending a bear before and Aqua's group turned to birds and fled. 'Miroku said to Bagheera "Uh, who's that bear, Bagheera?" and Bagheera said "Baloo, a silly jungle bum who has his own time in the world!" Bagheera told Baloo and the group take Mowgli to the Man-Village but Baloo refuses Mowgli wants to stay with him. Baloo singed to Mowgli ("Bare Necessities") while they're going down the river, a group of monkeys snatched Mowgli and Baloo got upset and Sora and the others helped him get their friend back from those monkeys then they carried Mowgli away Bagheera said "the ancient ruins. Oh I hate to think when he meets that king of theirs."Meanwhile at the ruins King Louie met Mowgli and singed ("I wanna be like you") Louie ask him about the secret of fire and continued singing. Sora, Baloo, Bagheera and the group heard music that means their getting close while inside Bagheera said"Fire! so that's what that scoundrel's after Baloo joined in until his disguise fell apart and they escaped from the ruins when it collapses the while Mowgli sleeps. Bagheera and Baloo were talking. "Baloo you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. He has to go back to the Man Village grew up in jungle look at me" "yes, just look at yourself.Look at that eye" "Yeah ain't it beautiful." "Baloo, you got to be serious about this" "Oh, stop worrying I'll take care of him." "yeah when the monkeys kidnapped him" "can't a guy make a mistake" "Not in the jungle. Baloo sooner or later. Mowgli will meet Shere Khan" "The tiger? what's he got against the kid" "he hates Man with a vengeance. cause he fear man's gun and man's fire" "But Mowgli don't have those things" "Shere Khan won't wait until he does' he'll get Mowgli while young and helpless. just one swipe." .then they have to do whats for what's best for the boy. Sora and the group over heard all night. Baloo told Mowgli about returning to the Man-Village but he ran off again! the group split up in groups to find him Bagheera and Kirara went to find help. Colonel Hathi and his elephant herd was marching when Bagheera and Kirara told him to help them find Mowgli while Shere Khan heard everything and went to find the boy and said "Element of surprise, Mephiles and Maleficent will be pleased when I kill that keyblader and the lost man-cub". Sango and Miroku finally found Mowgli and sat with Agana a tree then they were being pulled up. It was Kaa, an Indian python! "yesss man-cub, and who are your new friendsss" and he promised Mowgli that he doesn't have to leave the jungle but he has to trust him. Mowgli "i don't trust anyone anymore." Sango said "that's not true Mowgli" then Kaa told him he not like those other friends then singed to Mowgli ("Trust in me") then he heard Shere Khan using his tail as a doorbell. he want's to know who is Kaa singing to but Kaa is trying to lie him that he was singing to himself. Than Shere Khan away to find the boy then Kaa fell Mowgli was lied again and ran off Sango and Miroku lost him. 4 Vultures Flaps, Buzzie, Ziggy,and Dizzie were talking when they encounter Mowgli he was vary sad they want to know whats wrong with him, then remind everybody got friends and singed ("That's What Friends Are For") they cheered him up until Shere Khan finally found Mowgli but he refuse to run from him so gives him 10 secs start to run "It makes the chase more interesting, for me" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, The Bellies family and Baloo encountered them and as they prepared to fight Shere Khan, they heard a very loud roar, It was Veli Lizard & Lurk Lizard who were sent by Mephiles to help. Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle, Kurt Zisa, Kohaku, Pete, Guard Armor, and Stealth Sneak were lost. Aqua and her animal-transformed group encountered Sora and the gang preparing to fight Shere Khan and they secretly helped them. Rukia, Naruto, Tails, Mario, Ratchet, Sly Cooper and Link (now as skunks) distracted Shere Khan by spraying him in the eyes and he was more angrier than ever more before. Ash (as a Buziel) send out Pikachu to Thundershock Shere Khan. Shere Khan, realized he's been sprayed and shocked by Aqua's group members, realizes something in the tiger's memory banks that knew a blue female panther from somewhere. "Shere Khan, we finally meet again" said Aqua (now as a panther). "Aqua, I can recognize you by the color of your fur, my dear!" said Shere Khan. Suki (as a little kitten) grabbed Shere Khan at the face ' *'Olympics Coliseum Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and The Bellies Family got to the Coliseum and see Hercules, Phil and Zeus and he welcomed and gave a great honor to King Mickey as an old Friend they they see a Heartless with a blue logo named Golden Gladiator. who is a Heartmore. Hades appeared in a flash of light, introducing Sora, his party, Hercules, Phil, and Zeus to his Team of Heartless gladiators, based in his Underworld. Behind him was Kohaku, Sango tried to talk to him but Undead Gladiator got in the way So Hades and Undead Gladiator challenge them to a match tomorrow'. *'Disney Castle: While in Disney Castle, Sora, Mickey and the gang are at the castle looking for an artifact book. Minnie and Daisy gave Sango and Kagome a cup of tea . Max Goof finally meets Sora and got embarrassed by his dad Goofy but Pete is attacking the castle with a Heartless army that Mephiles gave him.' *'Alantica/Bikini Bottom (Aqua's group only; 1st visit): Sora, Donald and Goofy have return to Atlantica they want to know what Ariel doing. they heard a scream "Kagome?"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are merpersons, Kirara's a catfish and the Bellies family are seals but Ursula has a sister named, Morgana, King Trident begs Sora for help finding Melody, Ariel's daughter. Meanwhile Melody meets Tip and Dash' *'Agrabah: Sa'luk and Kurt Zisa destroys Aladdin's wedding .' *'War of The Worlds:' *'Keyblade Graveyard: Sora saw Terra's gravestone as he was killed by Mephiles 9 years ago, Aqua blamed herself she couldn't save back then but Donald told that it was Mephiles' fault. Meanwhile in Sora's Gummi Ship, Inuyasha is complaining about there's no Ramen noodles in the Gummi ship but Jellie Bellies (the very fat grandfather of Marco) told him to be quiet because Courtney Bellies (Marco's mother) is crying because Marco is lost while looking at baby pictures of him in a photograph' *'Halloween Town: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the Bellies family are in Halloween Town, Sora wonder what Jack is doing for Halloween this year when Lock, Shock and Barrel threw rocks at Miroku and Inuyasha.' *'Monsters of Japan: Sora and the gang meet Godzilla' *'Radiant Garden' (2nd visit): The Heartless are attacking Radiant Garden's walls Leon send all his mercenaries to fight them off. Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went to the east to fight off Pete and Guard Armor, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo will ambush Trickmaster' squads. Also Miroku and Sango will *'The Gathering Place: Ventus woke up in Aqua's arms and he survived as well. Roxas, Axel, Xion (who've Naruto fall in love with) and Namine also appeared and they rescued Kairi, Candace, Sesshamouru and Kikyo from Mephiles.' *'City of Heroes: Sora and the group saw a city overrun by Heartless and chimera. Razor wings in the Skies, Behemoths crushing building, Heartless fighting Superheroes? they also saw a strange school falling from the sky. Meanwhile at Royal Pain's lair, she's welcoming Dr. Doofensmirtz and Emperor Mephiles' new bounty hunters: Black Waltz. # 1, 2 and 3 They're planning to get some artifacts somewhere in the school and destroy Sora's group. Sora wants to know whats the schools name' *'Warner Bros Studios (Aqua's group only): Aqua and her friends saw that the Looney Tunes, the Tiny Toons and the Animanics are being threatened by Mephiles to being their slaves.' *'Land of the Dragons/Xiaolin Temple (Aqua's group only): Everything's got screwier when Wakko, Yakko (whom Rukia fell in love with) and Dot joined Aqua's group to stop Mephiles and also Marco had grown up into be a handsome young adult Jellie bear and wears new clothes. They also went to the Xaiolin Temple and meet up with the Xaiolin Monks. Marco recognized them as old friends. "Marco, you've grown since we last seen you!" said Raimundo. Later that night, Marco was looking at the stars and everyone else went to sleep except Suki who stayed awake to tell him that his family will eventually find him and some flowers came blowing out from the Xaiolin Temple and blow out all the way to space. Meanwhile in Jelliena (Marco and his family's home-world), his great-grandpa, Edmund who was house-sitting while his son's family went looking for Marco, caught sight of the flower petals and took them back to the house. He scanned the flowers to be from Marco and he was happy that one of his great grandchildren is still alive and he's all grown up (and yes this scene is a rip-off of the Lion King). Meanwhile in The Land of The Dragons, Mephiles tells Pete, Kohaku and Team Evil to convince the Heylin forces of the other half of the same world to join forces with him and they agreed with the plans and set off to find them. Sora and the gang meet up with Mulan and Shang. ' *'Bikini Bottom (Aqua's group's 2nd visit): Spongebob witnesses Kohaku, Dr. Doofensmirtz, The Black Waltz and Kurt Zisa make out with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula with Plankton to take it to Mephiles' lair for a secret weapon. Mr. Krabs was shocked at this and tells Aqua that it was her fault for Plankton to follow her and her group to the Krusty Krab and took his recipe away from him. Ven yells at Mr. Krabs and calling him a no good cheapskate!' *'Dimmsdale (Aqua's group only): Aqua and the gang meet up with Timmy Turner and his fairies Cosmo, Wanda and their baby, Poof' *'Amity Park (Aqua's group only):' *'Retroville (Aqua's group only):' *'Russian Palace (Past version; Aqua's Group only): Aqua and her group with their latest recruits, The Nicktoons went accidentally went back in time to Old Russia and meet up with Bartok the Magnificent and his partner, Zozi. Aqua and her group are also Bats.' *'Russian Palace (Present version) Sora and the gang encountered a girl named Anya, who was singing (Once a Upon a December) until they're been spotted by Dimitri and Vladimir. Bartok also meets Aqua's group (now as bats, who've they return to the present). Bartok remembers them as the same bats that help defeat Ludmilla in her dragon form. But Rasputin's Reliquary spooked them' *'Land of Gummi:' *'Great Valley:' *'Notre Dame: Aqua and her group encountered Clopin *'Man-Jungle (2nd visit): Aqua's group returned to the jungle as animals. The new members are also now. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo are now a monkey, a black panther, a brown wolf, a water buffalo and a lizard. Ven and Roxas are two identical leopards, The Warners are monkey-like creatures, Kairi is a rosy pink wolf, Namine is a palish yellow leopard, Xion is a black wolf, Spongebob is a bird, Patrick is a warthog, ' *'Sherwood Forest: Sora, Robin and the others steal Prince John's gold. Prince John overhears this' *'El Dorado:' *'Dreadwin's Mansion: Sora and the gang were invited to Gentleman Dreadwin to his party and he brought Kohaku with him to make Sango happy then he shows then his blue symbol that he's undercover from Mephiles and Dreadwin's ball will start tonight. Every Heartless look like rich people' *'Noah's Ark:' *'Never Land:' *'Mouse London:' 'After visiting Never land, Sora drinks transformation water and he, with his party of the other eight, are transformed into mice. Ratigan has plans to rule London. *'Atlantis: Sora and his Friends are' *'Prydain: Aqua encountered the Horned King this time with..... Kohaku.' *'North Islands: Sora and the gang encountered Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ' *'Beast's Castle:' Gaston and Lafu appear to Mephiles, thus, the both joining forces to retrive the Beast's rose's power for the Portal cannon but not killing the Beast for a woman. *'Pride Lands: Everyone are transformed to lions, excluding Donald and Mickey who are a bird and meerkat. Sora, Donald and Goofy toled Mickey, Inuyasha, Kagome Miroku, Shippo and Sango that they had been to this world before and defeated Scar, Simba's evil uncle who killed Simba's father and his big brother, Mufasa. They've also defeated the Groundshaker, a giant heartless made by his many "ghosts". As they reach to Pride Rock, they've encountered Simba the Lion King and his family. Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa are able to recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But Sora and the gang didn't recognize a lioness that's younger than Nala. Simba introduced Sora and the gang to his daughter, Kiara who heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Timon and Pumbaa follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt but Sora thinks she can handle it herself. Meanwhile Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are find and set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting . Kiara was hunting for some antelope and they start fleeing then' found Timon and Pumbaa she knew Simba promised but he lied so went hunting away from the pride lands Timon and Pumbaa went after and lost her. Then Nuka, Vitani and the Black Waltz are spreading fire all over the fields. Aqua and her group arrive now as lions too! Aqua and Namine (now as lionesses) licked Ven and Roxas (now as lions) in their cheeks showing they like them and Kairi (as a lioness) was a little jealous until they saw smoke and Team Evil founder and leader, Chase Young (as a lion). Kiara saw the heard running from the fire as she runs as well Zira sends her son Kovu to kill Simba. Zazu told Simba she'll be fine until Simba saw smoke as he, Sora and the others went to find her and The Black Waltz ran off while Kiara was running from the flames. Kiara fainted when Kovu came and get her to safety' *'New Orleans: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the Bellies family must help Naveen, Tiana and Louis to find Mama Odie to become human. Doctor Facilier asked Mephiles and his Friends for help to get Naveen then he Singed to Emperor Mephiles, Kohaku and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Friends on the otherside") and send his Legion of shadows to search for Naveen for his plan to take over New Orleans and kill Big Daddy Laboff alongside Lawrence who wants to be ride of Naveen for humiliation. ' *'Berk: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the Bellies family met Hiccup in a forest out side a village he said that his village was raided by Dragons! He's on his way to his first Dragon training because his Dad Stoick had deal and went off to find the nest Sora and his friends want to come as well. Mephiles and Vixeron are planning to find a legendary Dragon to find.Gobber said "Welcome to Dragon training" Astrid said "No Turning Back" Tuffnut and Ruffnut "I hope i get Serious burns. Im Hoping for some mauling on a shoulder or a Back." Astrid "Ya it's only fun until you get a scar out of it" Hiccup comes in"Ya, no kidding right? Pain love it".Oh, Great! Who brought him hear?" Gobber comes in"Lets get started. The recruit who dues his best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon infront of the intire village" Snotlout "Ah? Hiccup just killed a Night Fury does make him diqalifide and who these new people" Donald says "Hey! Who do you think you are?" "It's okey, Donald, everybody, this is Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid". they are going to learn the dragon they will fight. Hideous Zippleback , The Monstrous Nightmare, The Deadly Nadder, The Terrible Terror and the Gronckle'. *'Montressa Spaceport:' *'Camelot: Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the Bellies family meet Kayley, Garrett and a silverwing falcon named Ayden after they heard singing (I Stand Alone) and they're looking for Excalibur. First it was Stolen from King Arthur and now lost in the the Forbidden Forest Sora and the group agreed. They have to find it before Ruber does. Meanwhile Kurt Zisa, Kohaku and Pete are with Ruber and his Metal Warriors as they're following Griffin to where when he dropped the sword "You mythological Moron Where did you dropped the Sword?!" "They gotta look so different from down here until Bladebeak report that Kayley and Garret are following a Silverwing Falcon who knows where Excalibur is then they went after them. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, Kayley, Garrett and Ayden are in Dragon country as the walk through a canyon Miroku know that they're being watch and the see a shadow of a dragon insted they all met a 2 headed Dragon named Devon and Cornwall they don't like each other then they all were cased by other Dragons. Sango hits large rock to let them hit the dragons then Cornwall sees another dragon but it's the Griffin and Ruber and his henchmen until the escaped in the catacombs from then Devon and Cornwall can't breath fire or fly If didn't have each other they could do a lot of thing as they both singed (If I Didn't Have You) then moved on. Sora and everyone else is out of Dragon country but Devon and Cornwall can't go back because they broke a dragon's rule never help a human that they came along. Ruber and his Metal Warriors are eating slain dragon and he ordered Griffin to find them and report back with no mistakes to him but Griffin's mouth was full. and he told Bladebeak to ronda view back at the wagons to move on he said "Until i have Excalibur will join them, and the Kingdom will be mine!henchmen laugh with him". Kayley told Sora and Garret about her father Sir Lionel the they both learn about Garret's past while Devon and Cornwall try to light fire until Kagome tells them that two heads are better then one Sango and Miroku were walking together until they encountered Griffin and Kohaku on his back then they fought then they both flew away and head back to camp.Later, they discover that Excalibur is no longer where the griffin dropped it Someone or Something must have taken it Shippo saw the large foot print.Kayley is distressed and babbles on while Garrett warns her to be quiet. Because she is talking, he cannot hear the approach of .. an Arrow wounds Garret! It's Ruber and his cronies Ruber tries to kill him until Sora swat him away from him "2 words Your nuts!".Miroku got hit by a Metal cronie with macesfor arms Sango saved him. Kayley drags Garrett away as the thorn bushes grab Ruber and his men and hold them captive while Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall got away Kurt Zisa, Kohaku and Pete followed them.Meanwhile at the wagons Juliana worries about Kayley until a metal worrier told her "no one will stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot" "You don't know my daughter" as Kayley drags the fainting Garrett into a small cave. She apologizes profusely as he lays there Including Miroku was laying next to him. She apologizes profusely as he lays there, but he tells her it's all right, and they realize that they've fallen in love as Garrett is healed by magical forest plants so as they, Miroku and Sango singed a romantic song (Looking Through Your EyesZisa and Aqua's group watched and almost cried) and went to follow the trail.Later, the group goes into a dark cave. In the cave lives a giant, rocky ogre who who holds the sword Excalibur, and is currently using it as a toothpick. Kayley succeeds in getting the sword, they were being chased by Ruber again but she and Garrett get stuck in the way and Devon and Cornwall have to save them as the slid down the clif. they Finaly have it King Mickey sudjest that they must return it to Arthur When they arrive in Camelot, Kayley wants Garrett to go with her, but Garrett, believing his blindness would be an obstacle in their relationship, refuses, saying that he doesn't belong there, and leaves, despite his love for her. Ruber returns and steals the sword from Kayley, takes her captive, and magically fuses it to his hand. Devon and Cornwall, who see what's happening and went to tell Garrett, Ruber says to her "Don't worry i'll make sure Arther gets it back or gets it in the back laughs throw her in the wagon" then they head towards Camelot. Kayley has reuited wth her mother' *'Oakley Oaks: The gang are turned into animals again' *'100-Acre Wood: The pages are missing again!' *'New York: Sora and the group are dogs except Donald and Mickey who are a bird and a mouse and met Dodger, Oliver and the gang and help them to find munny for Sykes.' *'Narnia: Sora sees bad news that Emperor Mephiles' has told the White Witch to find some artifacts hidden within Narnia *'The World That Never Was (consumed by the Heartless) :' Xehanort transports to the World That Never Was. *'In the End Mephiles has finally have the last artifact and the Portal will be ready in 16 hours Meanwhile Every Leaders and Sora's friends from their own worlds gather at Disney Castle for the war against Mephiles and Vixerion. and the counsil Stoick said to them "either we don't finish them, or they'll finish us". Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara prepare for the Final battle they were going to Land of Shadows a world that used to be Twilight town buy this is where Mephiles is going to free Karanix. Every one was ready for War Sora and his friend scout ahead while their friends fight Emperer Mephiles' and Dr. Vexeron's 2 Armies together. Phineas and Ferb rebuild their old costume The Beak is Back with new friends! Mephiles, The Horned King (now resurrected by Mephiles) and Vixerion send out Chimeras, Caludron-Born and Heartless to destroy them but Rin retallied Hiccup and his friends to send out their dragons to fire at will while the AutoBots and Maximals fight the Decepticons and Predacons who allied themselves with Mephiles at the last minute. Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, Big Green, Kairi, Sesshamouru, Kikyo, Max Goof, Xion, Axel, Baloo, Bartok, Ansem, Dumbo, The Soul Reapers, The Sailor Scouts, The Pokegang, The Ark animals, The KND and the rest of The Cartoon Network characters, Naruto's Ninjas, Shrek and his friends and family, The Digidestined, Data Sqaud, Digimon Tamers, The Chipmunks and Chipettes, WHOOP Agents, The Nicktoons, The Xiaolin Monks, The Swat KATS, Sonic and his friends, The Mario characters, Link and friends, Garfield and Friends, The Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles, The animals from Madagascar, Edmound (From Rock-A-Doodle) and his friends, Danny and Sawyer, The Looney Tunes, The Dragon Warriors, The Tiny Toons, Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit, Kenshin and his friends, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Cartmen, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Woody Woodpecker and friends, The Simpsons and the Griffins, The Warner Siblings (Wakko, Yakko and Dot), Marco, Kayley, Garrett, Suki, Devon and Cornwall, Melody ,Robin Hood are fighting Shere Khan, Starcream, Team Evil, and Prince John in a giant machine that Mephiles build for them meanwhile the Pink Elephants . Simba and his friends and family roared out at incoming Chimeras and Mulan and Shang were the first victims of Dr. Viper's (the Team Evil member) Tornado-nator, a gift from Doofensmirtz. As Aqua's group were to be sucked in by Viper's machine, Aqua told Kairi to go on without her and find Sora. Sora and his friends are captured in trap by Mephiles but Sly, Lunk and Zip got away them met D-rex Jr. sad and he came to he senses when Zip told him that are friends are in danger and we have to help them he stomped his way through the war to palace while Captain Rex and Cody , Lunk and Zip follow him Meanwhile in the thrown-room Emperor Mephiles and Dr. Vixerion were going to execute Sora and the group one by one starting with Miroku. Before he does it Sango kissed him it made Kagome excited the Executioner told "I hate to ruin this moment, but it's time to get this over with" but he got hit by a missile So D-Rex will Kill miroku until D-Rex Jr. came to the rescue then bite his brother's neck and threw him against the wall then he Released Miroku as he frees his friends in the cage. D-Rex Jr. was tackled by D-Rex though and different section of the palace. "Somebody, help D-Rex Jr.!".Mephiles and Viper had enough when they command Scorpion, Wind Dragon, King of cards, Roader, Siron and Toxxor to destroy Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara until Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, and Veil Lizard got in the way to help Sora because Namine was right that Mephiles used them soon as Kohaku started to fight Mephiles and saw giant vines speading the Palace Sango knew it's Biollante they all be separated in different parts of the Palace.Meanwhile on the battlefield Godzilla, King Ghidorah and other monsters are here to help stop Emperor Mephiles they fought off Giant Heartless Godzilla say"you ready Ghidorah?" King Ghidorah says "I was born ready right boys?". Sango and Kurt Zisa fought and defeated Wind Dragon with a new move called the human boomerang ThSiron could kill Sango Padme shot her 3 times and saved Sango until Tri-clops punched through the window to crush them then Gigan and Megalon killed him by cutting and drilling him Sango and Padme thanked them and moved on. Shippo and Trickmaster fought and defeated King of cards by burning him. Riku and Vivi are busy fighting off Mephiles' cronies: Attiki and Dustflie, along with the Black Walts # 1, 2 and 3 .Inuyasha, Kagome and Guard Armor defeated Roader by slicing of his motorwheel and stabbed through his chest. Stitch came into the Thrownroom the rescue Lilo and the Rest then battled Maleficent Dragon and Gantu while Jumba, Pleakley, EVE, WALL-E, Barret, Yuffi and Perry went up to the Tower where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Powering up the Portal Cannon in 15 mins when they did Barret and EVE barricaded the door from incoming Heartless guards DJumba tells Doofenshmirtz to turn it off but it can't for some reason, Captain Rex and Cammander Cody arrived to help and the other clones are on the battle field. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Won are looking for Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they're after Kohaku fighting Emperor Mephiles .Sango, Padme and Kurt Zisa saw Tedtrax falling with Ravager they tried to help him but Scorpion decides to battle them Meanwhile Ravager woke up saying "What happen, Tedtrax where am i the last thing i remember is my brain being shocked" Tedtrax explaned to him later right now they have to help there friends but told him to think about it.Scorpion ready to impale Padme for shooting his 2 middle legs off Tedtrax grappled him buy knocked down and he'll get stabed insted until Ravage came to the rescue. He Stabs Scorpion in the back short sercuiting his tail after that Tedtrax gave him a hammer toss by killing Scorpion in the proses Ravage apologize to Sango and Padme of the horrible things hes done and they did then Sango saw Miroku fighting Dr. Vexer ahead until Vixeron saw Siron and Scorpeon dead saying "Noo! You killed them you'll regret this" then he threw Miroku until Sango caught him then Sango, Miroku, Kurt Zisa, Padme, Tedtrax and Ravager went after him along the way they met up with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Guard Armor and Trickmaster. Meanwhile on a Battle fortress away from the Palace D-Rex Jr. and D-rex are still fighting and at the core of the Palace Rin, Jaken, Sota Lurk Lizard, Veli Lizard and Stealth Sneak are prying out the cournerstone of darkness and take it to thier friends. Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy finaly uaght up with Kohaku and Mephiles incoulding the outhers and they all fought Mephiles and Dr. Vixer but the retreated on the Palace on to Dr. Vixeron's Dome flyer. Sora said "Ah! They got away" then a republic cruiser showed up and they all got on outside they saw Biollante covering the Palace Rin thanked himthen they saw a giant Portal in the sky Karonix is free! but something was rong whith him, Sota see a crack on cornerstone of darkness he knows the God was apart of it Sota pulls out Sango's Sword and stabs the stone Sora see the God pain as well when he destroy the stone and The Heartless God dies and fades away Emperor Mephilles was upset that he lost. Sora and the rest saw flying fortresses but Rodan, Mothra, Megaguirus and Varan knocked them out of the sky.They saw Batler ripping off the roof of the bridge and battled Sora.Kagome shot Batler's leg, this was Batler's last stand and Shikosu bits his neck then leaves him falling to his death. Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard, Veil Lizard are going to everone on the ground.On the ground Leon's Sargent orders Stoick for Dragon support Balgeet save a trooper from a soldier by blasting it. Hiccup and Toothless saw .Sora and the others are almost to Mephiles and Vixeron Blade was in persuit.meanwhile D-rex jr. rammed D-rex out the window as they're falling and fighting at the same time. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Anakin, Asoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ravager, Tedtrax and the clones were going inside the dome then each side was ready to fire Sora said "It's over Mephiles, your God is toasted" Captain rex tells them to surrender quietly until Dr. Biolon want Sora to sign a stationary of paece while they were talking a Heartless trooper saw something falling he yell"oh crud Move!" it was D-rex then D-rex jr stomps on top of him and bite his tail then threw him against the controls the Pilot says "Emperor, Dr. we're losind altitude. We're". Meanwhile inside an old Catsle The Group watched a Video of Dr, Vixeron's experiments at the end of the fotage he said that there is no cure to change the Chimera back into Heartless Miroku battled Dr. Vexeron, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy battled Emperor Mephiles.Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Tedtrax helped jr. take down D-rex. D-rex jr. grabs his brother by the neck and threw as he fells onto of Mephiles and Vixer as they fall into a glowing green pool at the bottum and they fused together in to something big!. meanwhile Sora, Sly, Lunk, Zip,the clones cheerd they won Sango huged Miroku and kiari has reunited with Sora and Riku. Donald saw Toxxor on other side on the roof until they hear rumbling sounds. Sora and everyone saw a giant hand behind Toxxor and it crushed him then they were shocked that Vixer, Mephiles, and D-rex have combined in to Xeckutorsaur a giant monster with all of the chimera mutants DNA. Razor wings's wings on his back, D-rex's tail, Powerilla's torso, Spike's spikes, Shock shell's shell on his back, Ice claw's powers, Magmasaur's fire breath, and Rockworm armor. then launched a spike at Sora until Riku got in the way impailed sacrificing himself to save his best friend. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Shikosu, Kohaku, Anakin, Asoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, Ravager, Tedtrax were Shocked Kairi shouted "Nooo! Riku!!!!" Xeckutorsaurus laughed at that. Captain Rex and Cody caught his body Kagome almost cried that Riku was Sora's best friemd got and and everyone got upset Inuyasha said to Xeckutorsaurus "Your gunna pay for that" but Vixerion had no time as he flew away to destroy Sora's other friends Sora just stand there doing until Sly told there's no time to give they're's still time to stop him so he brought Volcanic Lord, Blizzard Lord, Earth Lord, Cure Lord, Thunder Lord, Wind Lord and Metal Lord to use they're elemental energy to grant Sora a gift the Ultima Knight Armor of light and he flew to stop Xeckutorsaurus Godzilla transform to Super Godzilla to help Sora.While their Optimus Prime mentioned "One shall stand, One shall fall". They both Battled in the air through ground Sora summond a lot Keyblades of the Fallen keybearers to storm on Xeckutorsaur's wings and Phineas and Ferb threw 2 Keyblads at him to help they're friend and everybody believed in Sora as creats a ultra beam that will destroy Xeckutorsaurus. its over antd the remaining Villains are going to galactic prison except Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Team Evil had escaped from the fight.Some heartless made a surrender to be good too .everyone cheerd Sora for thier Victory, Mickey, Donald Goofy and Kairi hugged him Sango was looking at Miroku as they saw Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were Standing Kohaku walked up to Kurt "what are you stand fo..hugs him ah! what the heck" then they' apologized to each other. Trick Master demands a group hug and join the Fireside Girls. Rin kissed Sota on the cheek. Phantom bringged Riku "Sora im sorry, there was nothing i could do, he got impaled through his heart" Kairi laid tiers Riku's last words to Sora "Sora.. take care of her and takes[ Riku pasts away]"Kairi cried then one day they all arived at his grave worship his life. Tedtrax is the new leader of the cimera and went to find a new world to call home Sora and his friends will miss him' Disney Castle: after 2 days the Final battle every buddy is having a party Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, . Kurt Zisa annouced a song from a musical "Hello everyone and welcome. now heres a group you know. I like to present Phineas and the Ferb-tones (Phineas, Ferb, The "Ferbettes" (The Fireside Girls)) and Candace also Clones singed Gitchi Gitchi Goo (Extended Version) then Aqua's group singed (Do you believe in magic )" and Mushu and his good heartless singed (True to your heart) . Miroku saw Sango looking on the perch watching the star he talked up to her and they talked "Sango?" Sango "Yes Miroku?" "Watching stars?" "Yes, im glad that Vixerion is gone. and Kohaku made new Friends" Miroku "Kurt Zisa? i though you didn't like him until now." Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, The BelGoofy, Clarabelle Cow, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Naime, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Kurt Zisa, Trickmaster, Guard Armor, Stealth Sneak, Prison Keeper, Parasite Cage, Lurk Lizard and Veil Lizard were spying them for something lovely. Miroku "Sango? you tried to save me from Vixeron is that currect" Sango "Well, yes he could had killed you because i was worried that's all, i was scard 'Main Protagonists ' *'Sora': A Boy Who Originally Lives in Destiny Islands, But Lives in Disney Castle *''Donald': *'Goofy': *'Mickey': *'Inuyasha''' *'Kagome *'Miroku' *'Sango' *'Shippo' *'Riku' *'Kairi' *'Kirara ' Main Antagonists ''' * '''Emperor Mephiles: Leader of the heartless * Dr. Vixeron: ' * '''Maleficent ' * 'Pete ' * 'Mortimer ' '''Major Protagonists *'Aqua' *'Ansem the wise' *'Kohaku' *'D-rex Jr' *'Roxas' Major Antagonists(Don't add anymore!) * Shere Khan: An arrogant Bengal tiger from the Man-Jungle * Hades * Attiki * Mad Madam Mim * MC (Master Control) * Davy Jones * Headless Horseman: A horseman as his name saids, he's headless * Sir Ruber * Prince John: * Zira: An evil lioness and Scar's widow from the Pride Land. She was banished to the outlands by Simba * Gaston: * Royal Pain * General Grievous: * Capt. Darkwater * Morgana: * Oogie Boogie: * D-rex * Doctor Facilier: An evil Voodoo priest from New Orleans * Captain Hook: * Sa'luk: ''' * '''Horned King * Gantu * Professor Ratigan: * Sykes: * Infernal Engine * Rasputin: * Dagnino: * Dr. Doofenshmirtz: * Blade * Battler * Toxxor * John Silver * Mr. Scroop ' * '''Undead Gladiator ' '''Minor Protagonists * Rin * Sota * Jaken * Sesshomaru * Kikyo * Phantom * Sly * Lunk * Zip Minor Antagonists * Kurt Zisa * Trickmaster * Guard Armor * Stealth Sneak * Parasite Cage * Prison Keeper Veli Lizard and Lurk Lizard ''' '''Kaa: a close friend to Sango and Miroku 'Supporting characters' *'Leon' *'Cloud' *'Yuffie' *'Aerith' *'Major Monogram' *'Barret' *'Carl' *'Dr. Von Drake' *'Cid' *'Merlin' *'Vivi' *'Phineas and Ferb' *'Isabella' *'Baljeet' *'Buford' *'Perry' *'Candace' *'Zeus' * Hercules * Phil * Meg * Pegasus * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Stitch * Lilo * Jumba * Pleakley * Minnie * Daisey * Max Goof * Pluto * Huey, Dewey and Louie ' * '''Jetstream ' * 'The Cammander ' * '''Gentlman Dreadwin * Jack Skellinton * Sally ' * '''The Mayor ' * '''Dr. Finlkestien * Tiana * Naveen * Louis * Ray * Mama Odie * Peter Pan * The Lost Boys * Tinker Bell * Jane: Wendy's daughter * Crocodile * Robin Hood * Little John * Friar Tuck * Maid Marian * Lady Cluk * Alladin * Jasmin * Abu * Iago * Genie * the Sulten ''' * * * * * * * '''Anakin * Obi-Wan * Asoka * Padme ''' * '''Yoda * Mace Windu ' * '''Arial ' * 'Sabbastion ' * 'Flounder ' * '''Prince Eric * King Trident * Melody * Tiff and Dash * Chicken Little * Runt * Abby * Fish out of water * Godzilla * Angirus * Rodan ' * '''Baragon ' * 'Varan ' * 'Manda ' '''Other characters * * * King Louie * Nani * Sir hiss * Lock, Shock and Barrel * Col. Hathi * * * * * * * * * * * * New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters) ' ' ' (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). ''' ' ' ' ' = '''The Kingdom Hearts series cast/characters ' ' * 'Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Queen Minnie) ' 'Jesse McCartney as Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) / Ventus (Ven)' ' '''Jim Cummings as Pete/Kaa/Colonel Hahti/King Louie/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/Ray/Don Karnage/Lord Dr. Nightmare (Marco Bellies' nemesis) ' ''Kath Soucie as Sora's Mother (from ''Kingdom Hearts) ' 'Zach Braff as Chicken Little''' ' 'Chris Sanders as Stitch/Unversed ' 'Frank Welker as Abu/Experiment 221 (Sparky) ' 'James Woods as Hades ' 'James Horan as Scar/Shere Khan ' 'Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/various Heartless ' 'Jason Marsden as Max Goof ' ''Julie Andrews as Kairi's Grandmother (from ''Kingdom Hearts) ' 'Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (King Mickey)' ' '''Haley Joel Osment as Sora ' ''''Tony Anselmo as Donald ' 'Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto ' 'John Goodman as Baloo''' ' 'Richard Ian Cox as InuYasha ' ''''Moneca Stori as Kagome ' 'Kirby Morrow as Miroku''' ' ''''Kelly Sheridan as Sango ' 'Jillian Michaels as Shippo ' 'Tarako as Kirara''' ' ''''as Sota ' 'Brenna O'Brien as Rin ' 'Don Brown as Jaken''' ' ''''David Kaye as Sesshomaru ' 'Willow Johnson as Kikyo''' ' * ''''TBA as Jiminy Cricket ' 'Reserved TBA as Drond ' 'Patrick Ryan as Omexas''' ' ''Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * * * * * * * * ** * 'Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' * 'Quinton Flynn as Axel/Flame Wheel (from Kingdom Hearts II)' ' * ''Dave Boat as Lexaeus/Axarm (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * 'James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar/Sniperrist ''' * 'David Dayan Fisher as Xaldin/WindDragon ' * 'Derek Stephen Prince as Vexen/Ice Deffender (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) /General Amaebas ' * 'Vincent Corazza as Zexion/Judge (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)' * 'Kirk Thorton as Saix/Berserker ' * 'Liam O'Brian as Iknax/The Exticutioner ' * 'Ryan O' Donohue as Demyx/Aqua Rock Star ' * 'Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord/Gamblingmaster, Captin Darkwater, and Heartless Pirates ' * 'Keith Ferguson as Marluxia/ (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * 'Shanelle Workman-Gray and Tera Strong as Larxene/Beauty Ninja (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' * 'Matt Lucas as Sly the Soldier (Friendly Heartless)' ' * '''Bill Fagerbakke as Lunk the Mussle (Friendly Heartless) ' * ''''James Arnold Taylor as Zip the Shadow (Friendly Heartless) ' * 'Tommy Kenny and Fred Tatascior as Kurt Zisa and Parasite Cage ' * 'Coray Burton as Emperor Mephiles(a Heartless)' ' * '''Paul Kaye as Dr.Biolon ' * 'Rob Paulsen as Prison keeper ' * 'Eric Idle and Don '''Rickles as Devon and Cornwall ' * 'Wayne Legette as Dagnino''' ' * 'Kevin Micheal Richardson as Atiki,''Grim Reapor,B''lackborg/Gantu/ ' * 'Bumper Robinson and Gary Sturgis as TrickMaster and Scorpeon ''',Black Waltz#2' * 'Phil LaMarr and Greg Eagles as Stealth Sneak''' '''and Gaurd Armor' * '''Armin Shimerman as Dr. Viper ''' * Frank Walker,Stephen Stanton, Lee Tockar, and '''Charlie Adler as Heartless Troopers ,Mutants ,Tail Mirage, D-rex,Karada * 'Matthew wood as Toxor and UndeadGladiator''' ' * 'Tara Strong as Sirion and Grace ' * 'Jeff Bennett as Dark Thorn,Dark Hood,and Gentleman Dreadwin ' * 'John DiMaggio as survived Hearless Trooper,and Large Armor ''' * 'Greg Ellis and Niel Kaplan as Xana' ',and Tresholder''' * 'Hayden Christensen as Pyro and Souless''' ' * 'Jim Ward as Tedrax ' * ''''George Takie as Black Samurai ' * '''Keone Young and Greg Baldwin as Shadow Ninja ' * '''Clancy Brown as Palace ''' See Also The Battle Against Emperor Mephiles Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey (The spin-off to Kingdom Hearts 3) Category:Kingdom Hearts